Le Trou Perdu
by jordi.liguori
Summary: L'histoire se déroule durant l'an 2500. Le monde a bien changé depuis, les croyances d'une fin imminente un certains 21 décembre 2012. Des croyances bien entendu absurdes, puisque la seul chose étrange qui se soit passée ce jour là est un acte d'amour entre deux molécules normalement incompatible… Chose que bien sur personne n'avait remarqué.
1. Prologue

**Prélude : Le trou perdu**.

L'histoire se déroule durant l'an 2500. Le monde a bien changé depuis, les croyances d'une fin imminente un certains 21 décembre 2012. Des croyances bien entendu absurdes, puisque la seul chose étrange qui se soit passée ce jour là est un acte d'amour entre deux molécules normalement incompatible… Chose que bien sur personne n'avait remarqué.

L'an 2500…. La terre scintille de milles feux à cette époque. Le monde moderne ne souffre d'aucunes famines et d'aucun problème de pollution. Les villes les plus grandes sont désormais méconnaissables, et seuls quelques vieux monuments sont encore là pour témoigner de l'ère ancienne. Encore que certains, comme la tour Eiffel en particulier ont été modernisés.

Ah, la tour Eiffel ce symbole de l'évolution technologique français. Ce peuple fier de lui qui a toujours eu un impact notable dans l'évolution depuis l'ère de l'industrialisation, mais, qui est aujourd'hui obligé de batailler fermement pour rester à hauteur de l'Inde pays présentant les meilleurs ingénieurs et scientifiques au monde.

L'histoire commence donc à Paris en l'an 2500, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris. Et plus précisément dans l'université Eiffel qui forme les futurs grands ingénieurs/scientifiques de France.

C'est dans cette université que Gustave Junior Eiffel et Sarah Freud amis d'enfance ont décidé de vivre leur rêve. Devenir les meilleurs, et percés les secrets de la physique spatiale, afin, d'aller un jour découvrir l'espace. Car, si aujourd'hui les terriens ont une parfaite connaissance de la planète et peuvent aller aisément construire une base sur Mars, ils leur sont toujours impossible d'aller explorer le fin fond de l'espace.

Un jour, alors que Gustave Junior vole avec son vieil avion dans le ciel, il se retrouve piégé dans un nuage magnétique à l'intensité rare… très rare… et d'une intensité telle qu'il fit perdre connaissance à Gustave Junior.  
Et lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits… Il vit le spectacle le plus étrange de sa vie… Il découvrit : **Le Trou Perdu !**

Venez découvrir l'histoire de Gustave Junior et Sarah. L'histoire d'un garçon piégée dans un monde rempli de bêtes loufoques (pas de loutres cette fois désolé), et de paysages absurdes ; et l'histoire d'une jeune femme piégée dans un monde qu'elle connaît bien et qu'elle souhaiterait quitter. Venez, et partez à l'aventure !


	2. Chapitre 1: L'anguille sous la roche

**Chapitre 1 : L'anguille sous la roche.**

_Paris : Université Eiffel._

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Sarah. Comme à son habitude elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque nationale de Paris. De par son nom on pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une grande bibliothèque, mais il s'agissait en faite d'un petit carré se trouvant dans le quartier indien de Paris.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés en un peu moins de 500 ans. La ville était divisée en plusieurs quartiers. Le quartier des affaires à côté de la tour Eiffel, Le quartier politique dans les champs Elysées, le quartier caucasien, celui asiatique, celui africain et enfin le quartier Indien qui se trouvait dans le tout nouveau 30ème arrondissement, qui était aussi le lieu où se trouvait le centre pour les sciences de l'avenir, et donc, l'université Eiffel, et bien d'autres encore formant les futurs génies de la société française.

Sarah se trouvait donc dans ce quartier assez paradoxal, puisque comme vous l'avez compris c'est un quartier Indien, mais son centre de formation n'est habité que par des étudiants français.

Un paradoxe qui témoigne bien du climat géopolitique difficile en cette ère ci. En effet, si la population dans son ensemble avait un mode de vie tout à fait acceptable, si les révoltes se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses ou virulentes, le climat entre les différents pays étaient plus que tendus. Et seul, le désir de survivre permettait une paix, qui était bien entendu extrêmement fébrile.

Bon nombres d'affaires étaient résolus dans le désert du Sahara à travers des batailles secrètes, plus connues sous le nom de Giant Tactic World Cup, qui sous les apparences constituaient un concours entre les meilleurs escouades des différents pays. Mais, en vérité il y avait une guerre souterraine qui subsistait. En effet, les escouades sous le feu des projecteurs n'étaient composées que de personnes ne sachant uniquement que se battre et obéir aux ordres…. Des sortes de rebus de la société reprogrammés en quelques sortes.  
Car oui, voilà donc qu'elle était le second problème de cette société moderne. Une société régis par des régimes totalitaires qui usaient des stratagèmes politiques et marketing des plus rusés afin de manipuler l'esprit.

En somme, la terre version 2500 n'était qu'une vaste illusion sous fond de rêves.

Et, justement Sarah le savait très bien. En tant que scientifique philosophe, elle avait une grande connaissance de l'esprit humain, de la société, de la mécanique et de la science en générale. Il s'agissait là tout simplement d'une génie… Une très grande génie !  
Bien qu'âgée de 18 ans seulement la jeune femme de petites tailles typées asiatique et aux cheveux noirs mis longs et coiffés en carré plongeant avait du haut de ses 350 de CIR (Coefficient Intellectuel réel), et était ce qu'on appelait un être exceptionnel.  
La jeune femme était donc là dans cette petite bibliothèque avec son casque à réalité augmenté entrain d'étudier les divers procédés marketing de la république totalitaire de France.

Le système semblait des plus simples à première vue. Il y avait tout d'abord un schéma des plus simples représentant la ville de Paris selon les castes présentes, à chacune d'elles étaient associés une analyse comparative des forces et faiblesses et un tableau représentant les tendances générales en matière de mode de vie.

A l'aide de cela, la cellule de marketing effectuait des calculs des plus complexes prenant en compte le CIR, le potentiel de survie en cas d'échec du système ou de panne de courant et d'autres éléments qui pouvaient à première vue paraître plus inutile les unes que les autres. Mais en réalité, et ça Sarah le vit très vite, toutes ces données représentaient la théorie de Holkozy qui disait que toute matière inconnue à la raison humaine permettait à l'homme d'avoir une capacité à agir dans l'imprévue de l'ordre de 5 %... En d'autres termes, si l'on ne connait pas un individu dans sa totalité il y aura toujours une chance pour qu'il s'éloigne du modèle imposé par la république totalitaire de France.

Tout ceci induisait bien entendu d'autres théories, d'autres calculs et d'autres procédés plus compliqué les uns que les autres à expliquer.  
Alors, que Sarah poursuivait ses recherches, sa session fut brutalement rompu. Elle retira son casque et regarda derrière elle et vie deux policiers qui se trouvaient à côté d'un autre homme portant les vêtements officiel du conseil suprême.  
-Nous avons une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer et nous avons besoin de vous ; dit l'inconnu.  
-mmm… Il y a anguille sous roche là, se dit la jeune femme.

_Le Trou Perdu : Lieux d'arrivée de Gustave Junior._

Dans un coin pommé on ne sait où, Gustave Junior Eiffel venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux mis longs et tout ébouriffés. Son visage au trait fin et léger comme en témoignait son nez long et fin était typiquement français, tout comme sa musculature peu présente mais donnant un certains charme. Junior était l'archétype du français romantique et charmeur au possible. Agé lui aussi de 18 ans, le jeune homme avait lui un CIR inconnu. Il était dans le système l'électron libre sous contrôle du gouvernement, ce que bien sur il ne savait pas.

Junior après avoir donc être pris dans un nuage magnétique en se baladant avec son avion se retrouva dans un lieu des plus étranges. Devant, lui il y avait un panneau juste sous son nez là, avec écrit Trou Perdu… Et là, d'un coup un être bizarre apparu lâchant « Bwaaaahhhhh », sorte de cri croisé entre un corbeau et un angry bird.

Le jeune homme surprit essaya par réflexe d'attraper son manche, mais à la place il attrapa le nerf du troisième œil visible de l'étrange bestiaux qui prit subitement peur lui aussi.

Gustave ne put s'empêcher de lâcher lui aussi un « bwaaaaaaahh » crie croisé pour sa part entre un perroquet et un lapin, et qui fut suivit par l'étrange bête qui relâche un « bwaaahhhh » ! Etrange réaction qui persista là encore pendant cinq minutes avant, que Junior se décida enfin, à lâcher la bestiole et la regarder de plus près.

Le Mock appelons comme ça avait trois yeux, dont un qui partait du haut de son crâne. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un chameau et il était de petite taille environ 60 centimètres et était de couleur marron.

L'étrange bestiole scruta dans tout les sens l'humain qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était là couché dans le sable à contempler une bête qui faisait « bwaaaaahh » en agitant son panneau dans tout les sens.

Finalement, Junior se décida à regarder de plus près l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et il vit un paysage des plus étranges. Le sable avait une couleur cartoon et l'on pouvait apercevoir des rivières flottant dans les airs et sur lesquelles des mocks circulaient en faisant « Bwaaaaahh » ou encore « Bweeehhh » voir, « Bwwoouurrrquoii bwaahhh ».

Autre détail curieux, l'on pouvait apercevoir trois lunes… Celle du milieu était rose, celle de gauche violette et celle de droite blanche. C'était à rien n'y comprendre. Puis, Gustave remarque que l'une des rivières commençait son chemin non loin de lui et il décida donc à s'essayer à le prendre.

En s'approchant, Gustave remarque une roche juste à côté de la rivière qui partait vers le ciel, et il sembla y voir une lueur bleue. Pris de curiosité, il s'avança et souleva la roche sans savoir pourquoi…. Et il découvrit une mi-anguille mi-serpent (disons un anpent) avec des yeux en spirales qui hypnotisa le jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, le mock vint à sa rescousse en se défoulant avec son panneau sur le anpent.

-Merci beaucoup petit mock ; dit Gustave avec un sourire sympathique.  
-Bwaaaahhhhhh ; rétorqua le mock  
-Bon le dialogue risque d'être compliqué ; dit avec dépit Gustave…. Allez viens on y va ; reprit-il en faisant signe au Mock de le suivre dans la rivière volante.

Et c'est donc, ainsi, qu'il commença son chemin au Trou Perdu. Cette sensation de glissade sur la rivière était incroyable et il comprenait désormais cette sensation de joie et de folie que dégageaient ces petits mocks. En chemin, Junior put apercevoir une montagne flottante, des bulles d'eaux flottantes, des bêtes volantes bizarres. C'était comme un rêve, et d'ailleurs, Gustave finit par être très vite convaincue que c'était le cas…. Jusqu'à que ce que toutes les rivières se rejoignent pour former une cascade, ce qui avait pour effet d'exciter tout particulièrement les mocks qui semblaient devenir euphorique tant dis que Gustave criait autant qu'il lui était possible.  
Tout d'un coup, sa vitesse de chute ralentit, et il passa au travers d'un nuage et il tomba sur une ville… Des plus atypiques !  
Gustave se retrouva à flotter sur un nuage et vit un être étrange arriver à ses côtés… Une sorte de Jar jar binks qui commença à parler avec un langage bizarre.

-« blluuee blu eberezrezb bleuebleuebleeuuuuuu uuu bleuuu ? »  
-« Euh… oui ? rétorqua Gustave sans rien comprendre »

L'étrange bête entama la discussion avec Gustave sans comprendre que celui-ci ne le comprenait pas. Il répondit euh oui à toute ses questions ce qui semblait rendre très heureux le Jar Jar. Après quelques échanges comme ça, ce dernier eu une révélation. Il sortit un petit anpent de sa poche et le mit de force dans le nez de Gustave.

-« Ettt mais tu fous quoi là ? S'emporta-t-il »  
-« Système de compréhension inter-espèce ; répondit le Jar Jar . Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin… Une nouvelle espèce sans doute…Moi qui te parlait croyant que tu comprenais… Ah au faite moi c'est Benoit »  
-« Benoit ! Pensa Gustave. Drôle de prénom pour un Jar Jar Binks ; pensa-t-il encore. Moi c'est Gustave Junior Eiffel ; indiqua-t-il enfin. »  
-« Et beh bienvenue au Trou Perdu ! Dit Benoit avec une voix amicale en montrant cette ville folle aux yeux de Junior… Une ville dans laquelle une aventure hors du commun allait commencer…


End file.
